


All Wrapped Up

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: Christmas Secrets [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "gifts", Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Myrtle receives a Christmas visit from Jim and Blair.





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "gifts"

Myrtle shooed Blair and Jim from her doorway into her living room with a "Merry Christmas!" that she could admit was a fraction on the pleased side. Not that anything was flat-out obvious, and the boys hadn't said a word about it to her yet - hadn't had time to, in plain truth - but Myrtle Talmadge wasn't born yesterday and she had eyes plenty good to see with. 

Blair, for instance. Blair almost always had a glow about him like a lit-up lantern, but this afternoon it nearly hurt to look at him, his smile was so bright. And Jim - Lord have mercy. Jim was watching Blair with his eyes all crinkled up at the corners and an expression in those eyes that came more than halfway to stealing Myrtle's breath plumb away.

Blair pulled his gaze away from Jim's - Myrtle wasn't quite sure how - and gestured at the good-sized box Jim had carried in and set down on the floor by the sofa. "We wanted to share this with you," he said, as Jim bent down to open the box. 

"But first..." Jim handed her a small, neatly wrapped present. Myrtle would've bet the farm that Jim had been in charge of the wrapping paper, with its pretty-as-a-picture mitered corners, and that Blair had contributed by tying the bow, which was a somewhat sorry sight - no doubt the boy had gotten distracted halfway through tying it. There was a fine enough reason for all sorts of distraction sitting right next to him on the sofa, after all. 

Myrtle made short work of unwrapping her present, then let out a purely undignified whoop. A pair of Jags tickets for half a dozen upcoming home games - Lord have _mercy!_

Blair and Jim both grinned, and Blair spoke up. "Those come with a catch. We've got tickets next to yours for those games, and unless we get tied up, we get to take you and your guest out to dinner first and then to the game. Deal?"

Myrtle suspected that she looked like a ten-year-old in a candy store with a whole handful of money to spend. "You bet your sweet life it's a deal."

"Good." Delving deeper into the box, Jim came up with, of all things, three champagne flutes and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it, the kind of champagne prudent folks broke out only for the most special of occasions unless they had a heap of money to burn. 

Whoever it was that said fine champagne was like drinking stars just about had it right. It was the toast, though, Jim's "To good neighbors" and Blair's "To good friends" that had Myrtle getting all dewy-eyed. 

It wasn't until the bottle was empty and the boys had gone home that she found it: Santa's Secret Sleigh, sitting on her coffee table, a little slip of paper lying inside it. Both boys had signed the note, which said, simple and sweeter even than that champagne, "Thank you."


End file.
